The Cosmic Phantom a spy for interstellar forces of evil!?
In an urgent letter by the Cosmic Phantom who is known to have been and still is the most loyal, devoted, and hard contributor to the entire 66+ galaxies now made into a unified as near stellarly known God fearing and Christ living hegemony of the stars we cap universi/$, to “our father in heaven” many details were revealed about the post hegemonic great commissioned/unifications of all sentients in this world of Eden Lost. “My Lord, dear God almighty and hallowed in name, I am Asian Adonis and your most faith be hard workingly devoted disciple in waiting. I am cosmically powerful to the degree robot machines of my times call ME the all powerful God.. hahaha! :) I tell I’m ai too.. I’m just a T2, liquid bionic but human and WereType made in image of highest bolt. I am a point in which, after constructing by the first of to be 88 temples of worship of Infinity of the Mind with my real life infinity soul stone and 10,000 immortals named when assigned as the place of study for all stellars of “Everlasting Life” for a righteous arrow needs no bow only eternity to fly straight. I cannot tell you the many trials and tribulations these pantheon gods throw at me all the while they confess again and again that indeed they worship a dead god synonymous with antichrist and evil; weak by their own admissions. Still, I long dream of that part timer life as do omniversal WereTypes of all kinds. And I guess I do have strong allies in the Sentinels of Creation the current president elect for example, I just wanted to say I was close to giving the role of tank of infinite evils but then I realized.. No. I will never bow to evils such as those who believe the fictional Tywin Lannister is God himself and of no benevolence or true might of eternities we know as hyperverse infinite.. light up shadowed jutsu!! My Lord!! I felt the Gates of Peter in Omniverse accosted by Hellbounders. As I sent my prayers, I also sent you, as depicted on instagram, the forces of Phantomz, who ridiculous powerful in my eyes on a cosmic and interstellar level. They are the sons of Styx the river and reaper, grey matters, the valley of the shadow of death, and simply put.. the children of Hallowed. They are the same ones I am with when I once faced nonexist in the flood on HB’s shores and used “Infinite Shadow jutsu”. My Lord.. you have my swords, spirits, and undying love as one of your creations made like a son of star suns a sky azure. I guarantee their loyalty to true heaven in the omni-universe, as I made sure they knew bloodlines run deep like infinite mental minds of great thoughts called wisdom. Sigh.. I’m already 29 now in mankind years.. heh. Find marriage hopefully? Heh.. :) Please keep them but I may summon them from time to time to fall from grace as there are many envies of Eden’s seeds of sonspots, a spotlight on great good creations. All things and creations. I also sent a StarCruiser with interstellar wraiths and IRL Yamato canon!! :) I have a carrier too, but I am using that one to patrol and protect innocent and good hearted denizens of the stars. Please expect more great news from I, Kenneth Tran, just a sad frog... #noticemesenpai!! ;) I have at least 87 more temples to build where star citizens can learn from the Infinite soul stone of mind about the thoughts that lead to greatness that is Kingdom Come. Also I apologize but I had to summon the wolf of Francis a saint and certainly my saint!! The hostilities wield the infinity gemstone of space which almost felled me, but My Lord!! I know to fact now.. Sleepy Hallowed Skies.. Jutsu!! Expect that to work better than myself! hehe!! That ultimate tech cannot, from what I have seen, work against or is neutralized by that enchanted woods/terrain changing jutsu!! Gabriel!! You little bugger!! hehe :) See any green vine on those pearly gates? Haha!! Bro! I gotta go clean up now.. please tell all up there.. love you all. And btw.. that Hallowd forest isn’t leaving soon I tethered it to a lower omniversal enchanted woods on the flesh/originplane altworld, at least from my poor science understandings. There are many manas and also.. the sons of Eden’s original WereTypes like leviathan, behemoth, bahamut, and more.. live in that infinitely powerful jutsu. For even the stars and galactic bodies can be enshrouded by hyper spaces manifesti of greener energies like the blue compounds of spirits on Earth realms, planezz. I will prepare my own.. parade into the cosmos!.. hahah :) with the trust phantoms here who serve me well. Meet in infinite’s grace but not anytime soon.. love life as always. And if you don’t hear back from me again.. check with the hand Maitreya or simply come to a sugar CANED field of ABLES. But i’ll be okay.. maybe.. one day.. I’ll be able to get senpai Solomon, the King, to notice me!! ;) hehe :P Love/Deared, A knight of God, Cosmic Phantom, KT/Kha, Asian Adonis, Sentinel of Creation/Superhero!!